


The Elevator

by Calleigh4ever



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calleigh4ever/pseuds/Calleigh4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut in an elevator</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elevator

She was furious. Castle had been more annoying today than ever. It started with them bumping into each other in the morning, the coffee Castle was bringing her evenly spilling onto her white blouse. She had to hold back to not slap him when he commented that he liked her bra, which he now could see through her wet blouse.

She had stormed off to get new clothes and go changed in the bathroom. Castle haden't left her side for one minute after she had come out again, sincerely apologizing to her. she had accepted his apology, but just because she knew that of she didn't he wouldn't stopp harassing her until she did. So better now than having to put up with a whiney Castle all day long. Oh how wrong she had been. Now he was trying to find ways to make it up to her.

Bringing her a new cup of coffee the moment hers was empty, ordering in their lunch, from her favourite restaurant and even going out himself to get her some ice cream as a dessert. When he had put down the box of her favourite chocolate chip ice cream in front of her, she couldn't supress a thankful smile anymore.

She was just really accepting the fact that Castle haden't gone home when she had told him to after the coffee spilling incident, hen they had to go to the morgue because Lanie had called her and told her she had news on their victim. She told Castle to follow her and they went into the elevator, going to the back of it, Castle casually leaning against the back wall, when other people came in as well, riding along with them. Suddenly she more saw than felt Castle's hand gravitating into her direction, making light contact with her back. She looked at him pointedly, trying to get him to take his hand away from her with just her eyes. Castle's face changed the second their eyes met and a mischivious smirk settled onto his lips, and she felt his hand slowly making its' way down, slightly grazing her ass, before it went back to its rightful place right next to Castle's body. His boldness had shocked her, so the only thing that happened was her mouth opening, an unbelieving look in her eyes, starring at him. When they arrived at the bottom level, they got out, Kate desciding to ignore Castles' misbehaving and the butterflies in her stomach it had caused.

After they had heared from Lanie that their so called victim had actually died of natural cause their case was closed and all they had to do was go back to the bullpen and pack up and go home for the night. On the ride up, Castle's hand again found her, resting dangerously low on her back. Shooting him a look again, she tried desperately to stop the butterflies in her stomach from fluttering around there and making her think about Castle in ways she shouldn't.

Once alone in the elevator again, she grabbed his hand and yanked it away from her body. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted, more angry with herself that she couldn't control her emotions and finally realizing that she was falling for him, falling hard. Castle remained unusually silent, just looking at her, as if to tell her to go figure it out on her own.

Almost running to her desk, she gathered up her belongings, going right to the elevator once again, Castle hot on her heels. This time they were alone in the elevator as the doors closed. It just took a couple of seconds for her to feel his hand on her back again, finally making her snap. She turned around quickly, her hand slapping the emergency stop button, facing him. She was ready to shout at him again, or beat the hell out of him, whichever came to her mind first, but the emotions she saw in his face startled her, and all she could do was pull on his jacket, bringing him closer to her, their faces inches apart. "This what you want Writer-Boy?" crashing her lips against his, making him moan at the sudden contact.

Her tongue taking the opportunity to slip into his mouth, finding his. After a couple of seconds he starts responding, our tongues moving together in an age old dance. His hands fly to my back again, pressing her body closer to him, whereas her hands find the back of his neck, pulling his head closer to hers. Her hand tangles in his hair, when his slips under her blouse, roughly caressing the skin he finds there. She can feel her nipples growing harder, and wetness starts to pool between her legs, as she's getting more aroused by the second. She's guessing what Castle doesn't know is that when a guy goes rough with her sometimes it really turns her on to no end.

She is pressed so close to his body, that she can feel his hardness against her stomach through all of our clothes. This realisation sets her hands into motion, slowly travelling downwards over his hard chest, unbuttoning his shirt on the way down, in desperate need to feel his skin against hers. He takes her actions as an invitation to go further with her as well. His hands travel upwards, finding her breasts, teasing her already hard nipples through the silky material of her bra, setting her nerve endings into overdrive. She couldn't take it anymore and ripped the remaining buttons off of his shirt, letting it fall open, grabbing her own blouse and pulling it up over her head in one smooth move.

His hands fumble with her bra, searching for the clasp, which she quickly undos, because its on the front and she can't wait any longer for him to figure it out. Their chests collide immediately, hands roaming each others backs. His hands find their way to her ass again, picking her up as if she was light as a feather. Her legs easily slidy around his body, hips grinding into his, making them both groan. Never stopping their movements her hands travel down his chest, nails scratching over his sensitive skin, making their way down to the button of his pants popping it open in a fluid move. His hands find her pants, fumbling with the button a little before undoing it and setting her onto her feet again so he can pull her pants down. His hand finds her heat immediately, making her head fall to his shoulder. She shighs heavily, trying to catch her breath while holding onto him to not fall down due to her wobbly legs.

She slid out of her pants easily, his hands finding her bottom once more again, picking her up. He walked back a little, her back bumping against the back wall of the elevator, Catsle suddenly stilling both of their movements. His eyes finding hers', a sudden tenderness visible in his. Caressing her face softly "Are you sure Kate?" he asked her, as if he was afraid that she would regret this afterwards. As much as he wanted her, he needed to make sure she was alright with what was going to happen between them.

As she smiled at him softly and nodded, her lips descended onto his again, swallowing both of their moans, as he positioned himself at her entrance sliding into her in one smooth move. Stopping all movement when he was burried deep inside her to let them both get accustomed to his length inside of her, his lips found hers, caressing them softly, trying to convey everything he didn't dare to tell her – yet.

When she had accustomed to his length her hips nudged his, making him jump a little, but never one to lose any time he started pushing into her roughly, making her clasp his neck in desperate need to find release but also to not fall too quickly.

His hands felt as if they were everywhere at once on her body, making her squirm under his touch. Her hands were in his hair, pulling his lips closer to hers, their tongues finding each other as if they had been doing this all their life already.

He was so close already. He knew he needed to come together with her. this is why his hand went from her back around to her front, pinching her nipple roughly, while going further down still slipping betweek their furiously grinding hips, finding the small bundle of nerves situated between her legs. When he touched her there she cried out in shock and arousal, small tremours wrecking her body, sending both of them over the edge in a powerful orgasm.

Breathing heavily they both came down from their hights, their lips finding each other again, like they were magnets drawn to each other languidly moving and caressing.

Castles legs were feeling like jelly, leaning heavily into Kate who was still pressed against the wall of the elevator, steadying himself and supporting her, not wanting them to fall down due to his wobbly legs. Her lips left his, showering his shoulder nad neck in little sweet pecks, finally resting her head on his shoulder, both of them slowly regaining their normal breathing pattern.

When they had both found their strength again, Castle set her down, bending down and pciking up her discarded clothing, helping her into it again, taking the opportunity to brush against her through her blouse as he pretended to smooth out invisible wrinkles, making her giggle and swatting his hand away. Pulling up his pants and buttoning his shirt up again something came to his hind. Leaving a quick kiss on Beckett's lips, he turned away a little, just his head tunred into her direction. "And Kate, just so you know, that's Writer-Man to you now!" Supressing a smirk, Kate had to think that a boy he indeed wasn't, quickly pushing the emergency stop button again, sending the elevator into motion again.

...


End file.
